


what baby wants, baby gets

by jmox



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: wrestlingkink, Daddy Kink, Gangbang, M/M, Possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmox/pseuds/jmox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean asks Roman for a gangbang and Roman can't deny his baby anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what baby wants, baby gets

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill from the wrestling kink meme. Full prompt was:  
> I would really love slightly bratty sub Dean asking his daddy Roman for a gangbang. Don't have any specifics on who would join. Roman giving orders to the other men on how to fuck Dean/what to do with him preferred. Roman being the last one to take Dean as a show of possessiveness a big plus.
> 
> Hope this is something like the OP had in mind! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are extremely welcome!

Roman had been unsure when Dean first asked about it, because Dean is his baby boy and no one else's, but really, when has Roman ever been able to say no him? That would be never, because as his daddy, it's up to Roman to give Dean anything and everything he wants.

A gangbang is just one thing he wants, apparently. But that's okay, because Dean didn't give him any specifics, so Roman can set the rules and the pace of this so that Dean gets what he wants and so does Roman. And what does Roman want out of this? Dean coming on his cock, screaming out for his daddy so that he's reminded of just exactly who he belongs too, no matter who else has just fucked him.

So Roman calls up the four men he trusts with his life, Kevin, Cesaro, Sami and Seth, and asks how on board they'd be. It's an overwhelming response, and it worries Roman slightly how hot and eager his friends are for his boy, but he pushes that back because ultimately he's the one in control here, and nothing is going to happen if Roman isn't happy about it.

And besides, Roman’s sure he can push past the jealousy as long as he gets to make Dean come in the end. The look on Dean’s face when Roman tells him what he has planned is more than worth the red Roman sees when he thinks about it, full of sheer joy and excitement.

But now, sitting in a chair across from the bed - where Dean is spread out on his back and surrounded by Roman’s friends - with his hand on his cock, he doesn't think Dean’s ever looked hotter. Roman’s rock hard even though he'd been worried he wouldn't be able to get into it. There’s just something about Dean being completely at the mercy of all these men, when Roman has complete control of said men, that is so undeniably hot.

There are rules of course, condoms are absolutely necessary, Dean’s safe word is Roman, and what Roman says, go’s. Other than that, Roman is eager to give his baby exactly what he wants.

He isn't at all surprised when Cesaro is all too eager to oblige when Roman instructs him to open Dean up. Roman strokes himself slowly to Dean’s soft mewls and moans as Cesaro crooks his fingers, a satisfied and cocky grin spread on his face from being the first one to touch Dean. Sami, Seth and Kevin wait patiently for Roman’s word and Roman takes great pleasure in throwing a condom and a bottle of lube to Seth.

“You first, Rollins. A little something to warm him up.” Seth bites back a growl, too aroused to try and make a snide comment back. It's a running joke between them that Seth is below average size in his package, a detail they'd all been too happy to find out when Seth broke up with his boyfriend in front of them and the man decided to lash out by telling everyone in earshot that he was more than a little bit lacking down below. Sami snickers as Seth rolls on the condom and slicks his cock up with lube, but then that snicker melts into a moan when Dean’s slutty, wondering hand wraps around his dick and starts to pump. Roman can't help but huff out a laugh, his boy has always been impatient and it's clear that all of this is going too slow for him.

“You wanna fuck his mouth, Kev?”

Roman doesn't get a real verbal answer, just a guttural moan and Kevin slipping the head of his dick into Dean’s slightly parted lips. Pre come smears sinfully across Dean’s bottom lip and Roman hardly suppresses a groan. The sight before Roman makes his own hand on his cock speed up a little. Dean has always looked good with something in his mouth, whether it's Roman’s dick, his fingers or a thick toy, but Roman had never banked on Dean looking hot with someone else's cock in his mouth. He really does, though.

Seth has pushed in now, his hands at the back of Dean’s knees and pushing them as far as they can go, exposing Dean’s filled hole to Cesaro's thick tongue. Roman knows how his baby loves being ate out, and the sensation has Dean moaning around Kevin’s cock which is pushed deep into his throat and his hand on Sami’s cock speeding up.

Dean’s free hand is on his own chest, tweaking at his nipples in what Roman knows is a desperate effort not to touch himself. He knows better than that. Dean knows that he can't come until Roman says so.

But Roman also knows Dean, and when he watches his boy start to push back against Seth’s thrusts, he knows that it's just not enough, that he needs more. He throws a condom to Cesaro and orders him to lube up and for Seth to switch places with Sami. The whole thing is becoming more orchestrated than his friends probably imagined, but this is working wonderfully for him, and with the way Dean’s cock is hard and leaking against his stomach, it's obviously working for Dean too.

The change is good, because Dean moans louder when Cesaro pushes in with one fluid thrust. He’s thicker than Seth and it gives Dean a taste of that fullness he so desperately desires. Cesaro fucks Dean slowly, an order from Roman while Sami works a well lubed finger in beside him. He grins despite himself, because he knows just how good Dean’s going to feel pretty soon, and swipes his thumb over the head of his own cock, gathering the pre come beading there and smearing it down his length.

Now rid of the condom, Dean works Seth over until he's coming all over Dean’s chest and hissing a long string of curses. Dean smirks, satisfied with his first victor and takes his mouth off Kevin to lick Seth’s dripping slit clean.

Roman slows the hand on his own length, because the sight of Dean already covered in come and sweat and being so filthy and slutty has him closer to the edge than he would like to be.

Dean lets Kevin and Seth share his mouth in between the long, needy whines Sami and Cesaro are pulling out of him. Their cocks dip in and out of his pink, messy lips and slurps at them loudly and happily. His two friends look like they're on cloud nine, and Roman can hardly blame them, he's been on the end of Dean’s sloppy blowjobs more than enough times to know just how amazing they feel.

Sami’s managed to open him up wider around Cesaro’s cock now and Dean’s hole is wet and sloppy and oh so beautiful, still clenching and fluttering around the cock and fingers buried deep inside of him. Roman knows his boy is ready.

“You're doing so well, baby boy,” Roman coos over at Dean and revels when his boys eyes flicker and travel to his face, shining with pride. “Think you can take two at once, sweetheart?”

Dean’s eyes flash wide with lust and he nods frantically. “Yes daddy, God yes.” Roman chuckles darkly, tries not to show how far gone he is over all this, and then orders the boys to flip Dean.

Dean goes easily onto his stomach, ass immediately sticking up in the air and wiggling, desperate to be filled once again. Cesaro slides into him once Roman gives him the nod, fucks him quicker and harder than before. Dean cries out and pumps at Kevin and Seth’s dicks furiously until Seth comes again with a high pitched growl all over Dean’s face. Dean licks his lips and sucks Seth’s still sensitive head into his mouth. The amount of of self control Kevin has is amazing, and Roman rewards him by swapping his position with Cesaro.

There are no other words needed, Kevin and Sami know what they need to do. They slick up together, but Sami pushes in first, having been the most patient. Roman revels in the blissed out look that's spread across his boy’s face.

“Such a good boy, Dean. You doing okay, bud?”

Come drips from Dean’s face as he nods, whining as Sami bottoms out.

With that beautiful confirmation, Roman tips his head at Kevin and his friend immediately but slowly lines himself beside Sami. It's a slow and noisy process, with Dean whimpering and whining and gasping for more, but eventually Kevin’s cock is seated nicely beside Sami’s.

Dean’s desperate pleas have Sami and Kevin grabbing a hip each and starting to thrust in. Dean is rocked forward, hands no longer being able to hold himself up and falls onto his forearms. Cesaro runs a soothing hand down his back while jerking off with the other and Seth does the same, only, his cock is weak and only half hard from already coming twice. Roman would laugh at his friends inability to last more than a few minutes if he weren't so close to coming himself.

Roman has to grip the base of his dick when Kevin starts rambling about how tight and hot Dean’s ass is and how it feels to have another cock touching his in the silky confines. It's too easy to imagine, Dean’s already tight hole even tighter and hotter, stuffed full. But Roman’s too selfish to ever want to have another man share his boy like that - this is only working because he's calling the shots - so he won't ever indulge in that. Perhaps one of Dean’s thick toys will do nicely.

Roman’s haze is broken by Dean’s loud and needy moans and the bed creaking. Sami and Kevin have increased the speed of their thrusts and it's sending Dean wild, eyes glazed over and his whole body covered in a veil of sweat and some drying come. Dean is close, so close that he knows his boy can practically taste it, but he's waiting. Waiting for Roman or his word and Roman knows exactly how to end this and give Dean the most intense orgasm he's ever had.

“Pull out,” Roman rasps, his broken and lust filled voice betraying his authority, “Pull out and finish on his back. All of you, at the same time.” There's an obscene squelch and the sound of loud groans mixing in the air, then the familiar shlick shlick shlick of skin on skin until one after the other, his friends release their loads onto Dean’s back. They paint him like a canvas, stuttering and milking themselves dry as Roman watches on and finds Dean’s eyes.

Drenched in come, Dean grinds himself the bed, eyes fluttering desperately and a broken cry of “Daddy,” falling from his spit covered lips.

His friends move for him immediately, knowing already how this was going to end. Roman’s on the bed and pushing into Dean within seconds. There's no need for prep, Dean’s hole is already wet and open and inviting and Roman just thrusts in, hard and unrelenting, and doesn't stop. He plasters himself against his boys back, wraps his arms around Dean’s shoulders and buries his face into his neck. The come covering Dean’s back sticks them together like warm glue.

Roman pounds into him just the way he knows he likes, knows he needs and Dean cries out loudly, practically sobbing with need.

“Come on baby, that's it. Scream for daddy, let everyone know who you belong to.” Roman growls, licking and sucking at the sweaty, exposed skin on Dean’s neck.

Roman lifts Dean from the bed and pulls him up, his head lolled helplessly against Roman’s neck as he fucks him deeper, harder until Dean is screaming out “Daddy,” inhumanly loud and coming in white, thick streaks over the bed, completely untouched.

“That’s it sweetheart, show them what a good boy you are.”

Dean whimpers, dick sputtering out the last drops of come, and clenches his ass around Roman’s cock. Roman can't hold back and comes buried deep inside his boy, growling and groaning as he bites at Dean’s throat to leave a possessive, harsh, dark mark. Dean sags against him, breathing heavily and still whimpering a little, clearly still over sensitive.

There's a chorus of “holy shit” and Roman grins proudly, pressing a kiss to Dean’s forehead - and ignores how he can taste someone else's come on him - and gently lowers him back to the bed, keeping his arms around him.

As previously agreed, Sami, Cesaro, Seth and Kevin head into the bathroom to clean themselves up and get changed while Roman showers Dean’s face and neck with kisses and adoring words.

“You did so well baby, took everything like a champ. Such a good boy. My sweet, good boy.” Dean burrows into him and preens under the words as he always does when Roman praises him after doing something particularly strenuous.

When his friends come out of the bathroom, fresh, clean and dressed, Dean burrows deeper into him and hides his face in Roman’s chest, and Roman can feel his cheeks burning against his skin.

“Aw babe, have you gone shy?” Roman coos, smoothing a hand through his hair.

Seth, Sami, Kevin and Cesaro all laugh and see themselves out, sensing Dean’s obvious embarrassment now that he's gotten what he wanted and he's out of that space that need and desperation had put him in.

Roman scoops Dean up and takes him into the bathroom to clean him up shortly after they're gone. He scrubs him down real good, wiping every single trace of the other men away from his body. It's partly for himself, because he washes Dean in his own coconut smelling body wash so that he smells distinctly of him and no one else, but also because Dean is a complete mess and he doesn't want him to be uncomfortable in bed.

Afterwards, Roman takes him back to bed and let's Dean snuggle into him while he carts his fingers through Dean’s slightly damp hair.

“Did you enjoy tonight, babe?”

He gets a nod in response and a soft, tired smile, dimples and all.

“Humour me with something,” Roman says and Dean looks up at him curiously, “Who fucked you the best?”

Dean hums, then grins sleepily, “You. Always you.”

“That's real cute, babe, but I meant out of my friends.”

Roman watches Dean curiously as his face contorts in concentration. Finally, Roman gets his answer.

“Cesaro, he was thick and slow. A bit like you but when you're tired and not on your A game.” Roman laughs at that and makes a note. Maybe he'll tell Cesaro and have some fun with him about it at work.

Dean yawns and buries his face into Roman’s chest. “Thanks for tonight, Ro.”

Roman smiles and kisses the top of his head. “What baby wants, baby gets.” 


End file.
